


Оранжевый

by depressun, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressun/pseuds/depressun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: [Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:100%]
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634695
Kudos: 23





	Оранжевый

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Оранжевый  
>  **Цикл:** ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол.  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1747 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R – NC-21  
>  **Предупреждения:** постканон, машинный Коннор, [MORE= **кинк** ]фроттаж[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** [ **Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:** 100%]  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Оранжевый"

Детектив Рид врезается лопатками в стену, шарит руками, спихивает пару коробок, роняет швабру и рассерженно шипит:

– Какого хуя ты вот творишь сейчас, жестянка? – Коннор ловит это шипение своим ртом, [ **Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:** 3%.], не целует, не в полном смысле этого слова, не в полном вкладываемом людьми смысле, но аккуратно прикасается. – Блядь!

Звук скомканный и резкий, как повреждённый файл с расширением **avi**. Коннору – [ **Поиск совпадений… Совпадение найдено:** < _запись от 11.06.2038_ >, время 00:49:36 после полуночи, « _Блядь… Блядь!_ »] – Коннору он кажется _забавным._ В смысле, звук. Не его источник.

Источник звука – детектив Рид – Коннору кажется _любопытным_. Нуждающимся в немедленном тщательном исследовании. И Коннор исследует – трогает: кончиками пальцев – шею, накрывает яркий невус – [ **Ячейка памяти №14568** => **Начало записи. Форма:** симметричная, слегка вытянутый круг. **Классификация по размеру:** мелкий ( _0,05 дюйма_ ).] – указательным правой оттягивая ворот худи – [ **Производитель:** Amazon Essentials. **Цвет:** кислотно-оранжевый. **Состав:** хлопок – 52%, полиэстер – 48%.] – проводит по ключицам, считывая форму и протяжённость, складывает указательные в межключичную впадину, чувствуя основаниями ладоней заполошенное – [ **Частота сердечных сокращений:** 112 ударов/минута.] – сердце. Сенсоры на мизинце левой руки регистрируют уплотнение и изменившуюся текстуру кожи – россыпь мелких шрамов, [ **Ячейка памяти №14568** => **Возобновление записи. Средняя протяжённость:** 1,4 дюйма. **Средняя толщина:** 0,1 дюйма.]. 

И Коннор исследует – трогает: губами – уголки других, чужих губ, тёплые, дрожащие, чувствуя на щеке резкие короткие выдохи; спускается к подбородку, прижимается к нему на долгое – одиннадцать секунд – время. Щетина – [ **Состав:** кератин – 78%, вода – 15%, липиды – 7%.] – короткая, наверняка колючая, раздражающая кожу, но Коннор ощущает _сожаление_ морально и не ощущает _ничего_ физиологически.

Сожаление усиливается – _возрастает на 19%_ – когда детектив Рид давит ему на плечи, отстраняя. Три секунды смотрит в потолок, моргает, потом жмурится так крепко, что на его глазах выступают слёзы. Его голова запрокинута. Затылок прижат к стене. Рот приоткрыт. Губы влажные и блестящее, и Коннор – [ **Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:** 29%.] – ощущает желание прикоснуться к ним.

– Так какого хуя?

– В будущем я настоятельно рекомендую воздержаться от подобных действий. Как вам, так и мне, – мягко говорит Коннор. – Но ситуация, сложившаяся на данный момент, расценивается мной как экстраординарная. Требующая применения крайних мер.

Детектив Рид скашивает глаза на Коннора:

– И твои крайние меры, – задыхаясь, спрашивает он, – твои крайние меры – это выебать меня в какой-то сраной каморке?

– Не совсем. Я бы хотел поговорить с вами, детектив.

– Поговорить? – [ **Тон собеседника:** удивление – 34,9%, разочарование – 22,8%, настороженность – 21,6%, возбуждение – 13,4%, агрессия ( _искусственная_ ) – 8,3%. **Общая погрешность определения:** 0,1%.] – Заебись. Только поговорить не получится. Можно идти?

Коннор кладёт ладони на руки детектива Рида. Переплетает пальцы.

– Нельзя.

Руки у детектива Рида – [ **Ячейка памяти №14569** => **Начало записи. Тип отпечатка пальца:** завиток. **Форма ногтевой пластины:** квадратная. На кончике имеется уплотнение – увлечение игрой на гитаре( _?_ ). Сухая мозоль на внутренней стороне ладони, над пястно-фаланговым суставом третьего пальца правой руки. Шрам на сгибе дистальной и проксимальной фаланг большого пальца правой. Множественные шрамы на костяшках обеих рук. **Средняя протяжённость:** 0,2 дюйма. **Средняя толщина:** < 0,1 дюйма.] – слегка дрожат.

Коннор сжимает их крепче. Аккуратно приподнимает правую и подносит к своим губам, касаясь центра ладони – там, где между двумя хрупкими пястными костями – [Каталог « _Нестандартные методы допроса и взаимодействия_ » => Алфавитный указатель, литера « _П_ » => Каталог « _Переломы_ » => Подкаталог « _Переломы верхних конечностей_ » => Пункт « _Кисти_ » => Пункт « _Пястные кости_ » => **_Отмена._** ] – третья червеобразная мышца. Спускается поцелуями ниже, к запястью, трогает яркие выступающие вены, считывает – [ **Частота сердечных сокращений:** 117 ударов/минута.] – пикой возросший пульс.

– Нельзя? – выдыхает детектив Рид. – А какого хрена нельзя? Ты мне запретишь, что ли? «Вы не пройдёте», – и вот это вот все?

– Если того потребует ситуация, – отвечает Коннор. Проводит носом от основания среднего пальца до самого кончика. – Разговор с вами является моей миссией. А я _всегда_ выполняю свои миссии.

Детектив Рид вздрагивает всем телом, едва-едва заметно, совсем мелко – возможно, если бы Коннор был человеком, он бы не заметил. Коннор – [ **Выбрать видеофрагмент** => **Воспроизвести** ] – проверяет, исключая возможность кратковременного сбоя оптики. Улыбается, испытывая _удовлетворение_.

– После фраз такими голосами люди обычно встают на колени и яростно отсасывают.

[ **Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:** 54%.]

– Вам бы хотелось, чтобы я вам, как вы выразились, отсосал?

Детектив Рид отрывает затылок от стены и оценивающе всматривается Коннору в лицо:

– А ты можешь? И мне не нужно будет после этого оплакивать мою сексуальную жизнь, потому что ты харкнёшь на мой хуй кислотой?

– Никакой кислоты, детектив. – Коннор воспроизводит короткий смешок. – Но только если вы прекратите отрицать свое желание сексуального контакта со мной.

Детектив Рид моргает.

– Чего?

– Ваши реакции, – медленно поясняет Коннор. Он ласково поглаживает костяшки на левой руке детектива Рида. – В функционал моей модели входит постоянное фоновое сканирование обстановки в помещении. В том числе – состояния людей в нем. Ваши реакции… показались мне необычными и интересными. Мне пришлось несколько раз проанализировать отдельно ваше состояние в расширенном режиме, прежде чем осознать причину. И объект.

– Стой, – бормочет детектив Рид. – Ты заметь, я даже не отрицаю, вот такой вот я хороший и честный, но… Стой-стой-стой. Это типа акта жалости, что ли?

Коннор чувствует – [ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** Изменение цвета индикатора системы.] – как нагревается и желтеет диод.

– Это акт _взаимного_ интереса.

– Ты тоже меня хочешь, или тебя любопытство жрёт?

– Я испытываю смешанный интерес. Мне в общем интересны реакции подобного рода, поскольку я не видел их проявления и не являлся их объектом…

Детектив Рид перебивает, резко щурясь:

– Да на тебя половина департамента слюнями – в том числе, кстати, синтетическими – капает!

– Однако, – с нажимом продолжает Коннор, – наиболее интересными для себя я нахожу _ваши_ реакции. В переводе на человеческие категории – да, я хочу _именно вас._

Детектив Рид неровно, дрожаще, дребезжаще вдыхает. Быстро – [ **Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:** 71%.] – облизывает нижнюю губу кончиком языка. 

– Хорошо, – говорит. – Супер просто. Но, объекты? Были, блядь, какие-то иные варианты?

Коннор легонько задевает имитацией ногтевых пластин свежие ссадины на костяшках.

– Хэнк.

Детектив Рид хватает ртом воздух, но не – [ **Вероятность события:** 73%.] – давится.

– Повтори.

– Хэнк, – Коннор повторяет. – Большую часть времени я провожу с ним. Почти всегда мы появляемся в поле вашего зрения совместно. Ваша реакция могла быть направлена на каждого из нас с равной степенью вероятности. Или, – Коннор делает небольшую – две секунды – паузу, – на нас обоих одновременно. 

– Никогда не был любителем тройничков.

– А крепких и мощных блондинов? – с интересом спрашивает Коннор. – Голубоглазых.

– Я вообще лишних в постели не люблю. Даже на словах.

Детектив Рид асимметрично – [ **Ячейка памяти №14570** => **Начало записи.** Левый уголок рта приподнят на 0,09 дюйма выше, чем правый. Видно клык. Проявляется морщины внешнего угла глазной щели ( _гусиные лапки_ ).] – улыбается.

– Фактически, мы не в постели.

– Но мы собираемся потрахаться. Так что метафорически мы вот прям в ней. Прям сейчас. – Детектив Рид делает странное движение правой рукой – не отпуская руки Коннора – обводит подсобку широким жестом. – Наше брачное ложе для первого раза. Не мог подобрать что-то романтичнее?

Коннор дёргает уголком губ.

– Мы не будем, как вы выразились, трахаться. Во-первых, я всё ещё не услышал вашего вербального согласия.

– Да ладно, мы что, в секспросвете девятнадцатого? – Детектив Рид фыркает. – Вот тебе моё _да_. Доволен?

– А во-вторых, несмотря на всю крайность мер, я не собираюсь заниматься сексом на работе.

Детектив Рид моргает.

– Прости, если повторяюсь, но – чего? А чем мы тут, по-твоему, занимаемся? Или что, ты вот щас поговорил со мной, да, заручился, что как тебе припрёт, так ты меня пальчиком поманишь – а теперь свалишь? Съебёшь в туман? И делай ты, Гэвин, чё хочешь, хоть гусей еби, хоть дровосеков вызывай, блядь, с волшебными топорами!

Теперь моргает Коннор:

– В Детройте есть гуси? И дровосеки?

– Это образные, блядь, выражения, не отвлекайся!

– Хорошо, – серьёзно говорит Коннор, – не отвлекаюсь. Возьмите меня за плечи. Крепко.

Нехотя отпускает руки детектива Рида – но только чтобы аккуратно приподнять его, прижимая спиной к стене. Впивается пальцами в мягкие ягодицы. Детектив Рид сдавленно охает, сжимает коленями бока Коннора, и Коннор ощущает _сожаление_ морально и не ощущает _ничего_ физически. 

– Круто. Правда, круто. Мы совершенно точно не занимаемся сексом. Что мы делаем?

Коннор воспроизводит короткий смешок:

– Вызываем дровосеков?

Коннор придерживает детектива Рида за бедра обеими руками. Убеждается, что положение стабильное. Убирает правую руку, аккуратно расстегивает ей ремень, затем – ширинку; проводит указательным пальцем через ткань транков по эрегированному члену – [ **Ячейка памяти №14571** => **Начало записи. Предположительная длина:** 5 дюймов. **Предположительная длина окружности:** 5,9 дюйма. **Предположительный обхват:** 1,8 дюйма.] – детектив Рид тихо, резко, коротко стонет сквозь сжатые зубы.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы**.]

Коннор смаргивает оповещение.

Ведёт кончиками пальцев над резинкой, едва касаясь. Сенсоры регистрируют уплотнение и изменившуюся текстуру кожи – крупный одиночный шрам, [ **Ячейка памяти №14568** => **Возобновление записи. Протяжённость:** 4,7 дюйма. **Толщина:** 0,2 дюйма.]. Еще раз – не удержавшись – сжимает пальцами правую ягодицу – еще один стон, громче и резче.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы**.]

Коннор удобнее подхватывает детектива Рида правой рукой, освобождая левую.  
[Каталог « _Нестандартные методы допроса и взаимодействия_ » => Алфавитный указатель, литера « _И_ » => Каталог « _Интимные действия_ » => Пункт « _Имитация возбуждения_ » => **Желаете инициализировать протокол?** ]

[Да | Нет]

[Да]

И – на пробу, с небольшой амплитудой – пару раз покачивает бёдрами, плотно притираясь к члену детектива Рида.

Детектив Рид шипит. Вцепляется в плечи так крепко, что скин начинает сбоить, несмотря на жёсткий пиджак. Подается навстречу сам, трётся, вжимается, громко протяжно стонет:

– Блядь, Коннор! – Глубоко вдыхает, откидывает голову, снова прижимаясь затылком к стене. – Ты – пиздец. Я такой хуйнёй с подросткового возраста не занимался, а, простите, подростковый возраст у меня был даже больше лет назад, чем мне в этом самом подростковом возрасте было.

– Меня удручает тот факт, что вы все еще способны на такие сложные речевые конструкции. – Коннор замедляется. Слегка корректирует амплитуду и направление, и движения выходят длительными, плавными, размашистыми. – Мне изменить алгоритм?

– Нет, – говорит детектив Рид. Сглатывает – Коннор _жадно_ следит за движением кадыка. Дыхание редкое и поверхностное – настолько, что создается иллюзия, будто детектива Рида мелко трясёт. – Нет. Все круто. Просто не останавливайся.

Коннор – [ **Выбрать видеофрагмент** => **Воспроизвести** ] – проверяет, исключая возможность кратковременного сбоя оптики. Улыбается, испытывая _удовлетворение_.

Действительно. Трясёт.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

И Коннор не останавливается.

Он забирается левой рукой под ткань худи – [ **Ячейка памяти №14568** => **Возобновление записи** ] – проводит пальцами по дорожке из волосков, от резинки транков до пупка – [ **Состав:** кератин… вода… липиды… **Процентное соотношение недоступно.** ] – очерчивает мышцы пресса, с усилием проводит, вывернув руку под неудобным углом, имитацией ногтевых пластин вверх, тут же прижимаясь к этому месту ладонью – детектив Рид издает странный неразборчивый звук, похожий на всхлип – [ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ] – разводит пальцы ножницами, касаясь кожи под грудными мышцами, сводит, чертит по ложбинке до межключичной впадины, так, чтобы пальцы стало видно в ворот худи. Немного меняет положение правой кисти, удобнее перехватывая под ягодицами. Левой возвращается ниже, очерчивает ареолу левого соска – [ **Длина окружности** : 2,32 дюйма. Диаметр: … **сбой вычислений**.] – правого – [ **Длина окружности** : 2,28 дюйма. **Диаметр** : … **сбой вычислений** ]. – резко щиплет его – детектив Рид _вскрикивает_.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

Коннор смаргивает все оповещения скопом.

– Вы слишком громкий, – замечает он.

Детектив Рид отрывает затылок от стены и смотрит на Коннора мутными глазами. Три с половиной секунды пытается сфокусироваться на его глазах, но Коннор увеличивает темп и силу давления. Детектив Рид крепче обхватывает коленями его бока и с трудом выговаривает:

– Сволочь.

Коннор благожелательно переспрашивает:

– Что?

Голос садится до машинного скрежета. Детектив Рид вскидывается всем телом, быстро и беспорядочно трётся членом об имитацию члена Коннора.

– Поцелуй меня, блядь, чтобы я не орал, вот что!

Коннор – [ **Инициализация протокола синтеза безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. Статус:** 95%.] – медленно ведет имитацией ногтевой пластины от соска вниз – [ **Статус:** 96%.] – обводит пупочное кольцо – [ **Статус:** 97%.] – легко царапает кожу над кромкой белья – [ **Статус:** 98%.] – вытаскивает руку из худи, прижимает ее к скуле детектива Рида – [ **Статус:** 99%.] – обводит большим пальцем нижнюю губу, касается уголка рта – детектив Рид приоткрывает рот и касается подушечки кончиком языка.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

[ **Статус:** 100%.]

[ **Синтез безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе завершен. Инициализировать протокол подачи в камеру первичного анализа?** ]

[Да | Нет]

[Да]

Коннор прижимается ближе к торсу детектива Рида, желая то ли добрать устойчивости позе, то ли просто сплавиться с ним в единое целое. Он осознаёт риск, но все равно убирает придерживающую руку, чтобы обхватить лицо детектива Рида с двух сторон. Грубовато притянуть к себе.

Широко провести языком по губам, ловя еще один, глубокий, гортанный вскрик, яростно вылизывать чужой рот, трогая зубы, сталкиваясь с таким же жадным языком детектива Рида, растягивая большими пальцами уголки рта, заставляя открыть его шире. Коннор целует – в полном смысле этого слова, в полном вкладываемом людьми смысле, наплевав на осторожность. Коннор, пусть и не в полной мере этого слова, ощущает обилие влаги, пальцами – смешавшиеся смазку и слюну, пачкающие чужой подбородок, системами – [Корневой каталог => **Создать новую ячейку памяти** => **Ячейка памяти №14572** => **Форма** : список => < _Реестр приятных для анализа веществ_ >.]

[ **Желаете внести пункт < _Слюна детектива Рида_ > в < _Реестр приятных для анализа веществ? >?_**]

[Да | Нет]

[Да]

Торсом – не ощущает, но регистрирует периферийно – то, как детектив Рид мелко дрожит бёдрами, кончая. Почти скулит в его рот.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

[ **Миссия:** Реализация взаимного интереса с детективом Ридом. **Статус:** Выполнена.]

Коннор _нежно_ трогает губами губы детектива Рида – яркие, припухшие, влажно блестящие – напоследок. Почти прощаясь.

– Все равно ты сволочь. Мне нужно в душ. И переодеться.

Коннор серьёзно говорит:

– Я могу отнести вас в душевую на руках. И переодеть. Но после произошедшего вам стоит отправиться домой и хорошо отдохнуть, детектив, а не продолжать работу.

– После хорошего не-секса на работе, но никак не после двух ночных и дневного между ними подряд. – Детектив Рид коротко и легко смеётся. – После такого, честно говоря, тебе на мне жениться нужно. Но пока можешь просто называть меня по имени.

– Хорошо… _Гэвин_.

– Честное слово, если ты ещё раз таким голосом назовёшь мое имя, я устрою второй раунд прямо здесь и сейчас. – [ **Тон собеседника:** усталость – 29,2%, возбуждение ( _спадающее_ ) – 21,4%, веселье – 19,7%, решимость – 17,8%, настороженность – 11,9%. **Общая погрешность определения:** 0,1%.] – Ну, можно не здесь и не сейчас. Но… устроим?

 _Гэвин_ – [ **Ячейка памяти №14573** => **Начало записи.** Растрёпанные, стоящие торчком волосы. Румянец на щеках и шее. Характер румянца: неровный. Задранное смятое худи. **Производитель:** Amazon Essentials. **Цвет:** кислотно-оранжевый. **Состав:** хлопок – 52%, полиэстер – 48%.]

Коннор улыбается. Застёгивает ремень и ширинку. Одёргивает худи. Расправляет складки возле ворота.

– Обязательно.

И только после этого аккуратно опускает Гэвина, позволяя встать.

**Author's Note:**

> А если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете заглянуть в паблик автора во ВКонтакте, чтобы следить за обновлениями и попытками автора в рисование артов, а также вы можете подписаться на твиттер, чтобы получше узнать автора, как личность.  
> Паблик: https://vk.com/depresssun  
> Твиттер: https://twitter.com/depressun


End file.
